Jin:The Mightiest Beast
by Jin Akuma
Summary: Meet Jin Ninmenjūshin. A boy with a perfect martial arts body and the only survivior of a experiment in combining genes of humans and animals.He meets old characters and feels his first emotion. Find out what emotion.
1. Animal one:Human, beast in human form

**Jin:The Mightiest Beast**

**Animal one:****Human, beast in human form**

_Unknown location_

In a unknown country deep in the mountains underground exist a lab that dose experiment's on humans to create super humans to fight for them, They combine genes of wild animals and beasts to create the super humans with body's for becoming master martial artists. A guy wearing big glasses came in.

-"Professor Veg, we have lost another one!"

A bald, small man with a scary face looked angry.

-"Another one? This can not be right! We already lost 645 projects!".

-"I think we should stop for know. You need a good night rest. In a few hours HE is coming."

**-**"You are right. I just hope we don't lose THAT project too!"

The small bald man and the bigger man with big glasses went out. A few hours later a big capsule started to glow and than shattered to pieces, water started flowing out. The capsule number above could not be seen because smoke came out too. Inside the capsule project X number XXX has awakened from his sleep. The project looked like a human boy around 10 years old with long spiky dark brown hair, left eye white and the right one black. He had pale white skin. He took the short cable's and pulled them out of his body. The boy jumped out of the capsule and opened his mouth but said nothing, he just used something only a wild animal would use. A big, wild and scary boy than looked around himself. At that moment the alarm went off. The guards must have seen him. The boy looked around himself and started running in the lab on all four limbs like a wild animal, then about 7 or 8 people entered the room with guns and started shooting with stunning guns at him so that they would not kill him. He started running at them and moved so fast that they could not hit him. When he got near them he jumped and kicked most of them in the face. A guard called for backup. A few minutes after about 20 guards came in a found everything covered in blood and all the guards and most the other projects killed. They started shooting at him but he slipped away from all the bullets. He started to kill one after the other with only his fists and a look on him that said -if you dare come and attack-. After all the guards were killed he went outside the lab and started running in a corridor's. At the same time in the room of the small professor and soldier came in and told the professor.

-"One is escaping? But how is he awake?"

-"We don't know sir."

-"Anyway we have to stop him!"

-"Yes sir!"

For a few hours in side lab was a scary battle were one 10 year old boy killed one soldier after the other. After about 1 and a half hour of chasing he came to the entrance to the whole facility. He went out but was stopped by a big muscular man that punched him back in. At that moment professor Veg cam with about 15 soldiers.

-"You are here already!"

A extremely tall muscular man with 4 scars going down his right eye, spiky black hair, dark green t-shirt, and a little baggy pants came in with a little scary look on his face.

-"Yeah! I though I should surprise you a little but it appears someone did that before me. Who is the boy?"

-"He dose not have a name. We just call him PXN666."

-"PXN666? Is that the project you were talking about?"

-"Yes. Oh shit he is standing up. You should watch it he is like a super wild beast! He will attack anyone is sight!"

The boy cam back on his feet in only a split sec and looked at the man with a wild look on his face, that made every soldier take a few steps back. The tall man just looked at him and the boy seemed to have calmed down.

-"W-w-w-what happened?"

-"Its easy professor. He IS a wild animal. Animals have stronger instinct's than humans and if they smell fear thay will attack just like with your soldiers but if they feel a killing intent far more scary that they're they will back down."

-"Of course! How did I not think of it"

-"Because you are not a martial artist"

The man cam to the boy looked at him with a smile. He put his hand on his solder.

-"You are perfect. From now on you are my disciple."

-"Your disciple? You can not do that! I created him, I made him!"

The man turned around with a scary look on his face.

-"And you want to stop me?"

-"W-w-w-well..."

The man turned around to the professor and made a fist and kicked the ground that it even shacked a little.

-"Why don't we let Jin decide."

-"Jin?"

-"Yeah. I decided to name him Jin. Jin Ninmenjūshin."

Jin looked back to the professor and showed him his teeth. That meant that Jin choose the tall man. They went out to the mountain and started walking down, the professor just tall man and Jin turned around.

-"Oh yeah, and I got the order to destroy this facility and everyone in it. Jin roar."

Jin opened his mouth and let out a strong roar that made the snow far on the mountain fall down on the professor. The man and Jin that started walking down the mountain.

* * *

_6 years later in a small village_

A 16 year old boy was running around while tied to a big rock and a tall man was sitting on the rock. The boy didn't look tired at all. The people around didn't react at all. It actually looked like they were already familiar with that.

-"OK Jin that should be enough for now, start running back."

-"Yes master Shishi!"

After a few hours in a training room Jin was training on some big machine that looked like a giant running wheel. Master Shishi came in with another tall man that hide his face in the shadow of the door. The tall men was accompanied by girl with with long blond hair, green eyes and big busts and slim body. Jin noticed them in but did not react or show any sign of surprise, in fact he didn't show any emotion at all. The other tall guy glimpsed at the girl and the girl took out a army knife and throw it at Jin. It was 1 cm from hitting him when Jin moved his head and the knife went to the wall. Jin didint show any kind of surprise and was just running in the wheel. The girl had a confused look on he face.

-"Master Kaze is he the boy you were talking about?"

-"That is correct. Jin Ninmenjūshin. The new member of Yomi."

-"But he looks kind of weird. Like emotionless and I feel no killing intend coming from him."

-"You think so? Jin!"

In a split second Jin vanished from the running wheel and reappeared in front of Shishi.

-"Yes master Shishi?"

The girl was looking back and forward to the wheel and Jin and she was thinking how did he do that.

-"Jin say hi to our guests in our way."

That moment the girl felt somehow weird and scared. She froze on the place she was standing. She could not believe the killing intent she felt from Jin. Jin looked at her and then left the room through the window.

-"Did you feel it little one?"

-"T-t-t-hat killing intent... it was like looking at a master."

-"Correct! He is someone born with a supreme body to humans and killing intent that would putt and wild animal to shame. What you just felt is the killing intent of a real beast with a cold heart and cold eyes."

-"Master Kaze is he really joining Yami and Yomi?"

She looked at her master but he just put a smile on his face. He went out while being followed by his disciple. The for a sec he stoped and while hes back were turned to Shishi he said to Shishi.

-"You got your self a nice disciple there there Shishi, my old friend."

-"I know he is..."

-"PX666. Am I correct?"

-"Yes. How did you know?"

-"My man went to the lab a few days after it was destroyed by you. You got the order to kill anyone in there. Even the projects. But the only corpse they could not find is the corpse from PXN666. You bastard got him first."

-"Master what dose PXT666 mean?"

-"You did not tell her?"

-"No, Yomi members only know that a "beast" is coming to join them. PXN666 means Project X Number 666. Jin is the only project that survived the combination of human and beast. He is a beast, Julie. A beast"

-"What?"

The girl looked shocked. She and her master left because they are leaving tomorrow with Jin and Shishi. In the middle of the night Julie left her bad because she could not sleep because she was thinking of Jin. She went out to get some fresh air. A full moon was out and he was big, you could see a sky full of billions and billions of stars. She started walking a little around. After a short while she saw something in the forest moving. She wonted to go there but that she heard a loud roar and froze again on the spot and after 5 minutes went back in because she got tired and could sleep now. The next morning she just got out of the house and saw her Master Kaze and Jin's Master Shishi, but she did not saw Jin.

-"Were is Jin?"

-"He goes every morning from 3 to 7 to the mountain to train and catch some food but he must have forgot that he dose not need that today because he is going to Japan today. Oh, here he comes."

Jin's Master said that with a smile on his face while looking to the forest north of the house. Julie saw that that is the same place she heard the roar coming from las nig when it was about 3 in the morning. She though if it was maybe Jin she heard. At that moment Jin was seen coming from the forest. Julie was shocked at what she saw, Jin was had his t-shirt ripped of and was wearing baggy pants that looked similar to black kung fu pants, he was walking barefoot and had a crimson red belt with on him, he had necklace made of many sharp teeth. He was covered in blood but it appeared not to be his, he was caring with himself 2 big wild boar's and 1 big bear. Julie head a surprised look on her face.

-"Sorry I am late Master Shishi."

-"No problem, now got shower and come here in 10 minutes."

-"OK."

Ten minutes later Jin returned and they went to the helicopter. After a few hours in the helicopter Julie asked Jin of what animal those sharp teeth were. because one looked a little different than the other.

-"What are those teeth from? What animal?"

-"This one is from a lion, this from a great white shark, this from a brown bear, this from a leopard, this from a black bear, this from a tiger shark, this from a wolf, and the other small ones are from some small animals."

-"Shark, lion,bear, ... The fought with wild animals?"

Jin looked at her with a emotionless face.

-"I'm one too."

Julie and Jin did not talk much that on the helicopter. After a few hours they landed on a Russian submarine. A lot of soldiers welcomed them in a language Jin did not understand. They went in the submarine and there was waiting for them a man with long hair, he was painting something and said something a different language.

-"Alexander. Turn around for gods sake!"

You could feel a giant killing intent coming from him at that moment. He took a few big sculpture's that was near him and throw it an them. Everyone moved from there just Jin stayed there were he was standing he got hit by the heavy sculptures and went flying. Thhe man turned around and came back normal.

-"Oh? Did I go wild again? Sorry my bad. Did I hit someone?"

-"Yeah my disciple his there buried in the sculptures. But from what are the made, they did not break at all?"

-"A rear stone from Tibet."

Julie looked shocked at them.

.-"How could you talk like that. He hit your disciple with sculptures made from such a stone! What if something happened to him?"

-"Dont worry about him."

-"But Master...!"

-"Do you really thing that guys disciple would be that weak."

At that moment the sculptures broke in oieces and from the dust you could see a shadow and Jin coming out of there. He had not injury and was just removing the dust from his cloth. Julie could not believe her eyes. He survived without a tinny cut.

-"Hooooooo... Is that the disciple of that I heard so much? Ha, Wild fist?"

-"Yes. Jin Ninmenjūshin."

-"Interesting name he has there"

A voice was coming from the shadows. A tall man with a hood over his had came out. You could see that he had long hair and was not wearing a t-shirt.

-"So you are here too Saint fist, Isshinsai Ogata."

-"Yeah. So Jin Ninmenjūshin. As I said, he has a interesting name."

-"Interesting name?"

-"Yes Julie, a interesting name. Jin means in japanese Man but Ninmenjūshin mean beast in human shall we got to the meeting."

While they were walking in a room so dark that you could not even see a fist in front of you Ogata asked Shishi.

-"I heard you dont want him to the best disciple in the history like all of us want for our disciple."

-"That is correct. I want his to be... THE MIGHTIEST BEAST!"

* * *

Well I hope you like it. It took the the whole day only today to change the mistakes and make it a little better than I planned. I was writing on this for 2 days with pauses only to eat, drink, sleep a little and got to the toilet.

Even trough Jin dose not talk much he is the main character and my personal OC.

Dont even bother to ask like my friend's that have seen this, were the lab was or were Jin was living 6 years ago because I dont know for myself were. I'm leaving it be a short mistery for a while and think of something later.


	2. Animal two: Roaring beast

**Jin:The Mightiest Beast**

**Animal two:Roaring beast**

_Russian Submarine_

Jin came in a big room together with Julie, his Master Shishi, Julie's master,Ogata, and Alexander. In the room was only one women by a computer in the corner of the room and there were several computers in a circle, you could voices from some of them.

_-_"So this is the new member. He has a nice muscles, but is he also strong?"

-"Come on. Shishi-chan trained him, and you know who he really is."

-"Still we will test him. We need to know who we are let fight by out side. Shishi. Alexander has invited a few professional hitmans that use martial arts. We will let Jin fight them. If he can survive for 10 minutes he passes."

Shishi looked angry at the monitor of the first shadow fist. He looked like he would want to kill him here and know, but he stopped himself.

-"What! You did not tell me anything about that one fist! Why should he have to be tested?"

-"No arguing! He will be tested! The meeting ends for now"

-"Tch. Fine!"

After a few hours Jin came with Shishi in a big dark room. The second Jin entered the room something shiny came flying towards him and the lights turned on. Jin saw knife 1 cm from him stabbed in the metal wall and on the other side were standing 5 tall muscular man with guns a knifes with them. They were dressed in army clothing, and behind them stood Alexander and beside him stood a tall muscular boy with silver hair and a little scary face. Jin did not show any emotion like always. Before he went there remembered his talk with his master. He remembered that his master told him to eliminate every one of looked to the hitman soldiers and just waved to with his face in Jin's direction. The soldiers went up there in front of Jin. They were at least 2 heads bigger than he was. Jin took of his glasses and the guys went a step back when they saw that his eyes were weird, one was black, the other one was white. Shishi just told him one thing.

-"Jin, all of them!"

Jin did not move at all and just was looking in the face of the soldiers. The soldiers took out knife's between the fingers and started throwing them at Jin. Jin didn't move even a millimeter until the knife's were not near him than he just made a few steps and evaded all the knife's. The second he evaded all the knife's he started running at them fast and jumped in the air and kicked two soldiers in mid air with a horizontal kick, one from his right the other from his left. They're heads made almost a whole turn around the body and they died on the spot

-"He is better that i though. You though him well Shishi!"

-"Well of course he is the one that has inherited my martial arts. The Yasei no tsume."

-"I see. You though him your wild claw martial arts."

Shishi just smirked and watched the fight.

Jin went with amazing speed at the opponent and in a split sec he was behind the enemy. He kicked the soldier in the air with a vertical kick and than jumped in the air, he kicked the opponent in the stomach and send him flying on the floor. He went running to the 4th opponent that took out a gun and started shooting at him. Jin evaded all the bullets and came crouched in front of the opponent. He than punched his with a jump the nose while spinning and said the name of the technique.

-"Supairaru tsume!" (spiral claw)

The man was lying on the ground and could not move, Jin took his head and made turned his head instantly, the soldier opponents were down and only one was left. The last one was out of bullets and took a grenade and through it at Jin. The grenade exploded and the man started laughing with a scared face.

-"Now I have it. Look master Alexander I have him!"

-"I would not be so sure said."

-"What?"

The man turned around and saw from the smoke Jin coming. The soldier was scared and started running away but Jin did not allow him. Jin started running after him and caught him by his head and smashed him to the floor got smashed a little. The soldier was dead. Jin was standing there with his hands bloody from his opponents. Jin was watching the corpse.

-"Bugs that try to bite a wolf are to be smashed"

-"Good work Jin. And that in only 4 minutes."

-"Thank you master."

-"Well, well, well. I did not see that coming. They were not really the best of my soldiers but to kill them so fast and with such cold blooded eyes. I am amazed. By the way did you meet my disciple. Boris!"

-"Yes sir!"

-"Meet Jin. The new member of Yami and he is joining Yomi."

The boy with silver hair and muscular body was looking at Jin and that saluted like they do in the army.

-"It will be honor to work with you Jin."

-"Same here. So what kind of first mission do I get?"

At that moment Master Kaze and Julie came in the room. Kaze was holding a paper and give it to Jin.

-"You are to fight next against the best disciple disciple of Ryōzanpaku. Kenichi Shirihama."

-"Best disciple? That will we see. But what about the other disciples?"

-"They don't have any other disciple. He is the first one."

-"Your kidding, right? If he is the only one that its no wonder that he is the best. Even a baby would be the best if she is the only disciple."

-"Dont underestimate him! He beat Sho Kano! The first leader or Yomi!"

-"I don't care master. I will tear him to shreds."

-"Hehe. That's my disciple."

* * *

_Two days later in Japan_

Jin was transported to Japan by a helicopter and was walking down the street when he came across 3 delinquents pushing around a old man. Jin went there and without a word took the head of one of the delinquents and smashed it into a wall. The guys got knocked out.

-"Hey! What did you do to him you bastard!"

-"Yeah, you will pay for that you jackass!"

They went to punch Jin but Jin jumped in the air and hit both they're heads with horizontal kick' did not do it as hard like with the soldiers so they got only knocked out. Jin was standing there in between to bloody knocked out delinquents when the old man came to Jin and thanked him.

-"Thank you young man!"

-"Not a problem. I hate rabbit's in wolf costume's!"

-"Well anyway here is a apple as a sign of my gratitude!"

Jin took the apple and went away. Jin noticed that he was watched by someone or something from a distance, but it was too far away to sense what or who it was. After a little while Jin came to the house he will live while he is in Japan. It was a rundown old apartment. There was nothing but 3 rooms. A bedroom, toilet, and kitchen/living room. Jin went to the bedroom and left his stuff, he looked a little around and then went out to look a little around the town. He went for a little stroll around the town to know more about that place. After a short while he saw some people walking around with a big flag. On top and the first in the group was a guy with weird looks. He had pointy ear's and a pointy nose and looked like some freak of nature. Like a freaking alien. As they passed by one of the guys turned around to Jin.

-"What are you looking at?"

-"What do you care? I don't even know you."

Everyone turned around to Jin, and the guy with pointy ears came to Jin.

-"You dont know us? We are Shinpaku Alliance. The beast fighting group around."

-"Never heard."

One of the guys behind pointy ear started running at Jin with a fist but Jin did not even move, in only a split second he hit the guy in the head and send him flying at least 10 ears raised his hand and pointed at Jin.

-"Everyone attack!"

Everyone attacked from the group but Jin did not even needed half a minute to beat all 30 people except that pointy ear. He was standing in the middle of all the beat down enemies and looking that pointy ear into the eyes. That guy looked at Jin and made some circles with his fingers on his eyes.

-"Niijima Scan!"

He looked like he was scanning something. Jin just watched him. Than out of nowhere he started looking weary scared.

-"W-w-w-what are you! How can this be possible!"

-"You appear to posses a weary interesting skill there BUG!"

-"Please don't hurt me!"

Jin just looked at him while he was bagging on his feet for forgiveness. Jin just turned around and walked away. That pointy ears was just standing there and looking as Jin disappears behind the buildings.

-"Who are you?" I need to know! I want you in my army, and I will get you!"

* * *

_The next day at the high school_

Jin was standing in front of a high school and looking at it. He did not show any emotion what so ever. Jin went in and waited in front of a classroom. The teacher called him in and introduced him to everyone in class.

-"This is Jin Ninmenjūshin. Now were will you be your seat. Ah there. please take the seat behind miss Furinji."

Jin went up to her and set behind her. The teacher continued the class. After the class, everyone from the class came to ask Jin questions but he just stood up and went to the door and left. A boy siting next to him looked at the door than at Miu.

-"Weird guy."

-"You think so Kenichi? I think he's OK."

-"You think so?"

Jin went to the gym to check it out but there were already people waiting there. It were the same from yesterday. But with a lot more people and a guy standing in the middle of the gym. He had brown skin and blue hair.

-"So you are the bastard that beat our comrades without a reason?"

-"What are you talking out?"

Than that pointy ear jumped out of nowhere.

-"Fight this guy and if you lose you have to join us but if you win you can go."

-I can go when ever I want to but I dont mind a fight. Deal!"

Jin went to the middle of the gym and was just standing there.

-"Whats your name new guy?"

-"Jin. You?"

-"Takeda, Ikki Takeda. Lets start."

Jin was just standing there and watching while Takeda took on a boxing stance.

-"Boxing huh? You look like a good figheter, and I can smell no fear on you."

-"Smell fear? Thank I guess. Lets fight!"

Takeda attack with punches but Jin evaded all of them. And countered with a punch. Takeda blocked it and went back to attacking. Jin was blocking and jumped in the air and started kicking in the air. Takeda was blocking but got hit by one kick and went a little back but was still standing. Jin was back on the floor. He started running to Takeda. Takkeda through a punch but Jin vanished before him and appeared behind him and kicked him. Takeda went flying but stood up back up.

-"What amazing speed Jin."

-"Your punches are not from bad parents either."

Takeda went with amazing speed in front of Jin and squad in front of him and jumped with amazing speed and lunched two amazing punches upwards.

-"Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch!"

Jin got hit by the attack and was send flying in the air and fell on the floor. Pointy ear got to Takeda.

-"Taked Wins! And now you..."

-"No, not yet!"

-"What?"

-"Look Niijima."

Niijima turned around to Jin and saw Jin standing up like almost nothing happened. Jin removed the dust from his soldiers and knee's, he wiped of the blood from his mouth.

-"That was a nice punch. Just like a frog jump. Not pad animal imitation. Your the first in a long time to make me bleed. But its all over know."

Jin started walking to Takeda and Takeda putt up his boxing stance. Niijima run away back to the seat.

-"That alien is good at running away."

-"Yeah, he was always like that."

-"It all end now!"

Jin opened his fists and made them look like clawas from a wild animal. He vanished and got behind Takeda in speed almost two times faster.

-"What? He almost two time faster."

Jin slashed him on his back before Takeda could even react. Takeda was just standing but than fell on the floor.

-"I lose, its your win."

-"You were good. Dont stop training, you have master potential."

-" tell me why did you attack my comrades without a reason?"

-"I didn't. Your little bugs attack me first. I only used self defense."

-"I see. Sorry than. But thanks you for the fight. Niijima!"

-"No problem. It was my pleasure fighting you. When ever you want a revenge, I will fight you gladly!"

-"The next time I shall win!"

Jin went to the door and without turning around said something o Niijima.

-"Well, alien face I guess I will now be going. The next time you bother me I will slaughter you."

Jin unleashed his killing intent. It was so strong that even the lover ranks and even the beat up Takeda could feel. Thy did not know how to describe it.

After school Jin went home but Niijima and his Aliance was waiting for Kenichi and Miu. When they came Niijima told them everything and about Jin. Except why they really were fighting.

-"You have to fight him Kenichi!"

-"I will not. He did nothing to me."

-"He beat up Takeda."

-"It was they're fight. It got nothing to do with me."

-"Miu will you fight him?"

-"No, sorry Niijima."

-"But I tell you, you have to fight him. When I scanned him I felt like watching a wild beast and not a human being. And the move that finished Taked left a mark like it was slashed by a claw of some big animal."

-"Wild beast? I will talk to my masters about that."

-"Yes!"

-"But I will not fight him if I have no reason!"

* * *

_Ryōzanpaku_

-"Aura like a wild animal, claw marks?"

-"Yes. Niijima said it like that. Like a aura of a wild beast."

-"Appa appa! Should Appachi go beat him up a little."

-"No appachi!"

-"Appa!"

-Well I do have heard about a weary old martial arts called Yasei no tsume. It focuses mostly on weary realistic movements of wild animals. I though it died out because it was weary dangerous."

-"Dangerous, Akisame-sensei?"

-"Yes. You know how many martial arts, and specially kung fu copy's movements of animals. Well Yasei no tsume works on awakening the animal instinct in a human. It is a weary dangerous martial arts because mostly people lose them self and become killing machines. Many people even died in the process of trying to learn Yasei no tsume. I did not heard for a long time about anyone even surviving such a martial arts."

-"I have."

-"Elder?"

-"Shishi Kirā. I fought him ones. Hard fight, I tell you. I faced many beasts and wild animals in my life, but Shishi had the killing intent like none i ever felt before. Even know I dont know if I ever felt a more crazy and wild killing intents. I felt like I was facing and wild beast that I never saw in my life. He follows the Fist of Life and the Fist of Killing. While we were fighting I sked him how he can follow both beliefs. He said When I fight I will choose if the fighter is worthy of killing or letting him live."

-"Kenichi bring that boy here tomorrow after school please. We would like to talk to him."

-"I wonder if that boy is his disciple, if yes than he should be able to use THAT technique. If he can use it that close your ears ken-chan."

-"Why? What technique?"

-" A technique that can kill a opponent without even getting near his opponent. The Roaring beast!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took my a lot of time to writhe it.


End file.
